


High Town Terrors

by mydetheturk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Portgas D. Rouge Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: A normal afternoon with two brothers being unleashed upon High Town
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	High Town Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more prompts.  
> The prompt was "Just because I did it doesn't mean you should" with Ace and Sabo

“So, we’re going to go hit up those jerks in the mercantile district, because they’re assholes who keep overcharging Mom,” Ace said.

Sabo nodded. “Right. Anywhere else?”

“Yeah. We gotta get that thing for Dadan, remember?” 

Another nod. “Split up and meet back here in an hour?”

“Don’t get caught.”

“ _You_ don’t get caught!”

They roughhoused for a few minutes before splitting up and going their separate ways.

When the hour was over, Sabo was waiting for Ace to show back up.

He wasn’t coming and wasn’t coming, and Sabo frowned, sitting up straight on the crate he was slouched on.

Then there was the shouting.

“Just go ahead an’ try it, asshole!” Ace was shouting, and Sabo sprinted to where he could hear Ace, and whipped out his pipe, slamming the end into the guy’s stomach and stopping the chase. Ace made a noise, clearly offended, but Sabo didn’t care.

“Let’s _go_ , idiot!” Sabo said, grabbing Ace’s arm and sprinting off in another direction. They got lost in the confusion, running out of High Town and through Grey Terminal and into the forest beyond.

“C’mon Sabo, just cause I take on guys like that doesn’t mean you should too,” Ace complained.

“You getting into trouble gets me into trouble too! What would your mom think if you got caught?” Sabo snapped back.

Ace made a face. “I don’t know what’s worse – the idea that she’d send Dadan after us or if Mom would come after us herself.”

“Send Dadan after you for what?” came an amused voice.

The boys yelped, startled and surprised to find Ace’s Mom standing behind them. “Well boys?”

“It’s nothing, Mom!” Ace said, a little too quickly.

“He’s right, Captain,” Sabo added.

Ace’s Mom could see through their lies, having already successfully raised a kid, but didn’t poke. Ace would tell her in time, she knew.

“Alright then,” she said. “We’re bothering Dadan tonight anyway. C’mon.”

They followed behind Ace’s Mom, once more in awe of how the forest’s creatures deliberately avoided crossing her path.


End file.
